A Bitter Triumph
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: This is Selena's thoughts as she is in labor with Murtagh. This is my first offical fanfic so please NO FLAMES! Also, I've never read the books, so forgive me if this is innacurate. Read and review!


* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Author's Note: Please forgive me if none of this is accurate. I've never read the books. NO FLAMES!!! I'm sorry if this type of story has been done before.

Selena laid in a king size bed drenched in sweat. She was surrounded by the midwives that were her only support during her time of need. It had all started early that morning. At first, she thought it was cramps, but later she felt as if she was being ripped apart. For the past 12 hours, she waited in agony. She was anxious to see the baby that she had been carrying.

Her pregnancy had been difficult to say the least. With all the morning sickness and back aches, it was a miracle that she had made it. However, Selena could handle all of that except for one thing, and that was the absence of her lover, Morzan.

Ever since he had gotten her pregnant, he spent more and more time at the local tavern. As the midwives checked on her progress, she tried to recall a time when they had actually been together.

It was the night that she had conceived their child. It should've been a happy moment for her, but instead she was left in utter misery. His lips felt like hot iron as they brushed against hers. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue as it slipped into her mouth like blade through flesh. His hands felt like claws as they caressed her thin body.

She felt like she was being smothered throughout the whole process. She begged him to stop, but Morzan wouldn't listen. He was lost in his own world thanks to all the drinks that he had consumed.

Selena was brought back to reality as another contraction hit her. Clutching her swollen belly, she cried out for Morzan, but it was no use. She wanted to cry. She didn't care who was watching. She wanted to let it all out, but she knew that in his eyes, it was a sign of weakness. She recalled all the countless times that she just wanted to cry right in front of him. How he ridiculed her for not being pretty enough, or for disobeying him, which then resulted in a beating from him. All these times that she could've cried, she didn't. She just kept telling herself, "Don't give in. Don't let him win."

Nothing changed. Even now, Selena knew that not even the baby that she was about to deliver could make a difference. The midwives helped her into a position to push. She squeezed the two midwives hands as the other midwife prepared to receive the baby. She pushed with all her might, screaming at the top of her lungs. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" she yelled. "It's okay. You're doing fine. The head is out. A few more should do it." said the midwife. Selena gave it all she got, nearly breaking the other midwives hands.

A few minutes later, a loud cry pierced the room. "It's a boy!" She heard someone say. As the baby was being washed, Selena delivered the afterbirth. She then sat up, waiting for what seemed like hours, to hold her son. As the baby was handed to her in a red blanket, the midwife said, "Your baby's fine." Then, the midwives left Selena to bond with her son. She planted a kiss on his soft brow." "I can't believe you're here, Murtagh." The baby's eyes, widened as if understanding the name his mother had secretly chosen for him. As she nursed him, she made sure that all of his fingers and toes were intact, and for once she smiled, noticing how handsome he was. His blue eyes and dark brown hair only broadened her smile.

Her smile quickly faded when she realized what was in store for him. Would her son's beautiful eyes strike fear into the hearts of people? Would his hands be stained with innocent blood? She looked down at the baby and noticed that he had fallen asleep. She carefully got up, and laid him in his cradle. "Sleep tight my son."

Late that night, Morzan returned home. Despite his drunkenness, he was actually aware that his child had been born. As he was about to open the door where Selena was sleeping, he heard someone crying from the other side. He let out an angry sigh and marched away where the guest rooms were. The last thing that he needed was to enter a room with a crying baby. But it wasn't the baby, it was Selena.

Author's Note: Well, I guess the only thing to say now is review please!


End file.
